


Late Nights

by simp4sunarin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp4sunarin/pseuds/simp4sunarin
Summary: Alex Kloos is struggling through her hectic life that consists of interning as the assistant coach of the MSBY Jackals, college, her chaotic friends, possible love interest and her own volleyball club practices. She makes many new friends but a certain tall outside hitter catches her attention, both in good and bad ways.Authors Note: hey y'all! another fanfic but for sakusa because i love him :) if you have any suggestions for the title name feel free to suggest lol. i have no idea on what to name it.this story is me (the author) plugged in the Haikyuu universe. feel free to plug yourself in since i don't use my own characteristics! (eye and hair color)happy reading!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/author, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, atsumu past crush on author
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Oh my god, could someone please shoot me? I think. I was running to the gym since I was exhausted from my first practice with the girl’s club team. On top of that, I was interning as an assistant coach for the boy’s MSBY team and today was my first day. I had barely any time to get ready so I was wearing my old highschool’s, Inarizaki, sweatshirt and shorts. I rushed into the gym, just as the boy’s were starting to warm up. 

“Hey, Alex! I was worried you weren’t going to show up.” Atsumu smiled at the girl, holding a volleyball in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry, I had practice last night and holy shit I’m exhausted.” I pant out, setting my things on the bench before rolling my sleeves to pepper with Atsumu. 

“I figured, I grabbed coffee for you too.” I smiled at his actions, crouching down to receive the ball that Atsumu was about to serve. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey!” Bokuto yells across the gym, waving at me, Hinata parroting the beefy male. I threw them a smile before turning my focus back on to Atsumu who quickly served the ball. I received it effortlessly, enjoying the stinging sensation on my arms from the ball. We continued to pepper, making small talk. 

“Where’s Sakusa?” I ask as I hit the ball. He receives it, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Alex! It’s good to see you.” Meian waves as he and Sakusa enter the gym. 

“Hi Meian! Sakusa.” I nod in greeting before almost getting a volleyball to the face. Atsumu starts making me work harder, making the ball short and long which makes me run around more. “Damn it Atsumu! I’m tired from practice.” I complain as I dig up a ball, somersaulting quickly. Of course, all of my passes are perfect and he wants to get a bad one. I growl slightly as he hits it to the opposite side of where I was. I hadn’t noticed but the gym was quiet, everyone watching our rally. 

“It’s fun.” He grins, watching me do another dig. My patience was very close to snapping, overworking my tired limbs, causing my legs and arms to shake. He goes for a short ball which I figured he was going to do so I don’t use a lot of energy passing it back to him. Again, another short, instead of passing it back to him, I do my approach, hitting the ball as hard as I can, which was something Atsumu wasn’t expecting to do. He was prepared for it so the ball bounces off his arms, behind him. My legs give out so I fall to the floor with a thump that echoed through the gym. 

“Fuck you, Tsumu.” I snarl at him, panting heavily from exertion. The boy was also panting as he went to grab the ball. He passes the ball to me and I send it back from my spot on the floor. 

“Alex, you are so cool!” Hinata bounds up to us, his eyes sparkling with admiration. I blush at the compliment, hitting the ball back to Tsumu. 

“That was a super long rally!” Bokuto was next to Hinata, his wide eyes excited. I nodded my head in agreement, exhaustion weighing down my limbs. Meian started to talk to Atsumu so I spiked the ball straight into his face, a smirk adorning my features. He lets out a yelp, the momentum knocking him off his feet. The three of us snicker, Atsumu glaring at me. I flip him off before dragging myself up to the bench where I drink my coffee. 

“Good morning, Kloos.” Coach Foster walks into the gym, carrying a clipboard and a cup of coffee. 

“Good morning sir.” I voice cheerily as I take a sip from my coffee, doing a little dance at the amazing taste. He sets his things down on the bench before gesturing for the boys to join him. Soon enough, I am surrounded by a circle, Sakusa staying slightly away from the group. He was the only one of the first years that I wasn’t sure of, I had known Atsumu due to managing his team, and I was Kuroo’s cousin so I knew Bokuto, Hinata and Kenma. Inarizaki had a couple of training camps with Itachiyama so I knew of Sakusa and I had exchanged two words with that man. 

Today we were going to be doing conditioning, which meant I had to go to the gym with 8 boys. It’s not that bad but due to society I can’t exactly take off my shirt when I get hot and I might’ve forgotten to bring extra clothes. 

“This first week, we’ll be focusing on conditioning! I know everyone’s favorite thing to do.” Coach smiles happily as the boy’s faces fall. I gather my stuff and lead the group to the school’s gym where a couple of people clear out at the intimidating team. I immediately make my way over to the treadmill. The boys spread out, Coach leaves, trusting me to watch over the bunch with Meian. 

My body was very warmed up so I immediately started to run as Bokuto, Atsumu, Meian and Hinata were benching weights. Sakusa was doing bicep curls with the dumbbells and weights. My unpopular opinion, I enjoyed running, I started to jog, putting in my airpods to listen to my workout playlist. With the Weeknd, The Hills, blasting my ears, I started my workout before it got quickly interrupted. 

“Yes, Bokuto?” I pull my airpod, still jogging. 

“What’s your playlist? You have the best playlists.” I tell it to him and he frolics off to turn the speakers on. I continue to listen to my own though, allowing the music and the repetition of my feet drown out my thoughts. I was running at a constant rate for 45 minutes, my body a tad heavy but I was working on my endurance for a reason. 

“Alex?” A voice pulls me out of the daydreaming, my eyes widen and I turn to the voice, pulling out an airpod. Sakusa was wiping down the treadmill next to me before starting it up. 

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you gonna stop?” 

I shake my head with a laugh, “No, what’s the whole point of endurance if I stop now?” 

“So you’re working on endurance.” 

“That's what I said.” I hear a couple of snickers at my comment, ignoring them, I turn up the speed, testing out how far I can before clocking out. 

“You like pushing yourself.” Sakusa states, starting into a job. 

“Yes, I do and I actually enjoy running.” 

He scoffed, “You like running? Why don’t you join those track or cross country bunnies?” 

I burst out laughing, “Bunnies? That's what you call them?” I almost tripped from how hard I was laughing, the man just stared at me distastefully. “I guess I’m a bunny now.” I could start to feel the burning in my calves as I push myself, I smile at the feeling. 

“What position do you play?” Sakusa was now running as well, trying to match my pace. 

“Well in high school I was an outside hitter but, for club, we need a libero and I’m a great all around player so I offered.” 

“Yeah, your defense is insane.” He compliments, his speed now matching mine. 

“Is that a compliment I hear?” I tease, the burning sensation starting to annoy me. 

He snorts, “No.” I laughed at him before slowing my speed down, not wanting to pull anything but that was too late as I felt a familiar pang on both sides of my ribs. 

“Shit.” I mumble before significantly turning down the speed to a light jog, starting my cool down. I had rib problems, fun fact of the day, I had an extra rib on both sides so I was more susceptible for rib pain. I had a slight throbbing yesterday but forgot to ice and heat it which I was now paying for. I grit my teeth against the acute pain, taking deep breaths. Sakusa looked at me weirdly for a moment, turning back to his thoughts. 

After another 30 minutes of cool down, I rushed myself to the nearby athletic director’s office where I could grab ice and a heat pad. As I struggled with wrapping both sides, I let out a groan before a pair of hands stopped me. 

“Let me help.” Sakusa’s gruff voice stops my movements. He quickly washed his hands and sanitized them before helping me wrap my side. I poked at my ribs, ignoring the tenderness, and the slight bruises. My torso was littered with bruises from practice which Sakusa’s eyes widened at. I had taken off my shirt and was only in a sports bra and shorts. 

“Thank you.” I threw him a shy smile, eyes looking at everywhere but him. 

“You need to take better care of yourself.” 

“Yeah, that's not in my vocabulary.”

“Well learn it.” We walk out of the office, heading back to the weight room. 

“I’m the clumsiest person alive, it’s gonna take a while for me to learn it.” He snorts at my comment before closing the door on my face. I gape at him in shock and annoyance before mocking him as I open the door for myself. Atsumu laughs at me and I shoot him a glare. Daddy Issues by The Neighborhood came on the speakers and my eyes widened with joy. I mouth the words while I stretch Bokuto. Honestly, it gave me a reason to step on someone so I didn’t mind. 

“Alex you like this song?” Atsumu asks, sitting up from the bench press, his shirt sticking to the sweat on his abs. 

“Isn’t it obvious.” I deadpan before starting to stretch myself. 

“The only thing that’s obvious is that you have daddy issues.” Sakusa retorts as he walks by my body on the floor, glancing down at me for a moment. Bokuto and Atsumu spit out the water they were drinking as Hinata almost dropped the dumbbell in surprise. 

“Shut the fuck up beanpole.” I glare at the back of his head, switching legs to stretch. 

“You’re defensive cause it’s true.” He smirks as he wipes his face off with a towel. 

I roll my eyes, “Wouldn’t you like to know if it’s true?” 

“Oh, so you’re not denying it?”

“No I’m not denying it, it’s not nice to lie Omi-kun.” His nose wrinkles in disgust at the nickname. “You’re welcome to find out.” I wink at him before taking off my shirt to take off the ice packs. The boys widened their eyes before looking away. Meian just smiles at their antics before handing me scissors to cut off the wrap. 

“I’ll go grab you a heating pad.” Meian speaks, grabbing the ice to dump into the sink. I nod in thanks before turning to the blushing boys. Sakusa ignored my presence as he filled up the water bottle. 

“Oh my god, you guys are such babies.” I whack the back of Atsumu, Bokuto and Hinata’s heads. I slipped my shirt back on before running away from an annoyed trio. I ended up tripping over nothing and face planting. I groan out in pain, tripping Atsumu and Bokuto with my body. I snicker at them while they groaned in pain and Hinata just laughed at us. 

“What did you even trip over?” Sakusa pokes my hip with his foot. 

“Nothing.” I look at him cheekily. He shakes his head telling us he’s heading for the showers. 

“Alex, that's such a cool talent. Tripping over your own feet.” Atsumu mocks. 

“At least she doesn’t do it in a game.” Hinata voices. I grimace at that. 

“Well, I can’t say I’ve ever tripped to get a ball but I’ve definitely tripped or rolled my ankle in a game. That's why I wear ankle braces.” I explain before the three burst into laughter. 

“Let’s stop bullying our assistant coach.” Meian says while walking into the room, handing me a large heating pad. I nod to him in thanks as I place the large heating pad on both sides of my ribs, laying down on the floor. 

“Ew, oh my god, you know there are so many germs on the floor.” Atsumu mocks Sakusa. The four of us laugh before the trio leaves to go shower. I continued to lay on the floor, on my phone, letting the heat soothe my aching ribs. I sigh in relief, scrolling through my phone mindlessly, alone in the weight room. Sakusa stands over my unmoving body, observing me with slight distaste. 

“Yes, I know there are so many germs on the floor and I’m kinda grossed out but I don’t feel like moving.” 

“Yeah, you should move your lazy ass.” I roll my eyes, getting off my ass, holding on to the heating pad. 

“Happy?” I brush myself off, grabbing my things and heading to the girls locker room to change and shower before classes. The hot shower subdued the aching pain throughout my body and I changed into my clothes for school. It consisted of black jeans, black turtleneck and a long emerald green blazer with a pair of black Doc Martens. The boys were standing outside the locker room, dressed in casual clothes, waiting for me to walk to class with. Bokuto, Hinata and Atsumu were surprised to see me in nice clothes while Sakusa looked me up and down before he turned around. 

“Let’s go.” Sakusa cuts off the boy’s gawking and we walk to our respected classes together. I was majoring in physical therapy which I was excited to start the classes for.


	2. Chapter 2

The day flew by, the classes were boring as most of the professors only gave introductions to the course while the others started off right away. The classes that started right away were my favorite and I had most of my classes with the boys. They were very chaotic with them but Sakusa and I sat away from them to actually get work done. 

After my classes were done, I had to scurry home to change for my own volleyball practice. By the time that was done, I had to speed walk to the gym for the MSBY practice, still in the practice clothes and I hadn’t eaten dinner. I walked into the gym, the boys had started to warm up, stretching and peppering back and forth. Sakusa was standing in the corner, hitting the ball against the wall. 

“Alex! I brought onigiris for you to eat! They’re in the brown paper bag.” Atsumu calls out to me, peppering with Hinata and Bokuto. I nodded my head while I dove into the bag, the rice balls were still warm and I assumed Osamu made them. As I ate my dinner, recharging my battery, Coach Foster walked in and immediately started different drills. I quickly finished the food to join the boys in helping them practice. 

The practice flew by surprisingly fast and soon, the boys were taking down the nets and gathering up the volleyballs. I started to help pack them up but they shooed me away so I let them struggle with the net. The first years and I left for our dorms, Atsumu and Hinata breaking away from us to go to their dorm while Bokuto, Sakusa and I continued on the path to our large dorm. 

“Why aren’t we all living together?” I expressed my thoughts out loud. 

“Cause that’s disgusting.” Sakusa’s eyes crinkle as he makes a face through his mask. 

“Facts but we spend so much time together.” I explain. Bokuto nods his head as his yellow eyes are wide with excitement. 

“We should go apartment hunting!” He flaps his arms excitedly like the owl he was.

“It’s gonna be hard to find an apartment with four room and four bathrooms.” Bokuto and Sakusa look at me quizzically. “Well I’m obviously going to need a room, I don’t need one but ya know. Sakusa will definitely need one by himself and a bathroom. And then we have you three unless one would room with me.” 

“It would probably be best if you had one by yourself.” Sakusa states. 

“That’s what I was thinking.”

“Oh my god, what if Atsumu, Hinata and I get bunk beds!” Bokuto yells. 

“No.” Sakusa and I say at the same time. 

“I’ll look for apartments but at this point we should just rent a house.” I nod my head in agreement, Bokuto opening the door for me as we enter our dorms. Bokuto was in a dorm with Akaashi and Sakusa was in a dorm with Komori. I had a whole room to myself and our dorms were right next to each other, my dorm was between them. 

“Bye guys.” I wave to them while unlocking my dorm, entering my temporary home. My dorm was small, a bed, side table, desk, microwave and small fridge adorned the room. I had a small shelf that housed all of my snacks and food since the cafeteria food scared me. I don’t eat that much anyways, a lot of protein salads and soup. It would be super chaotic if we all got an apartment together but also would be a ton of fun. Sakusa would have to deal with all of our antics while I would also deal with them as well. 

The next few weeks were very chill, I swear I was only getting more bruises while the old ones were healing and the apartment hunting was basically nonexistent. If I’m being honest, I don’t even know if Sakusa was actually looking or if he just said that. We were all hanging out at Sakusa’s and Komori’s dorm since he refused to go into any of ours. Atsumu and Bokuto were throwing popcorn at one another while Hinata laughed and cheered them one, Komori, Sakusa and I were actually watching the movie we had put on. Komori and I sat on the one side of the couch and Sakusa sat as far from us as he could. The dorm faintly smells like bleach and everything was in their respected spots. Sakusa looked about ready to murder the three who were causing a wreck as Komori and I chatted about nothing in particular. 

Soon, a popcorn piece landed in Sakusa’s black curly hair and everyone froze in horror. He looked about ready to murder as he flicked the piece out of his hair and turned to the three. Their eyes were wide in horror as Bokuto and Hinata pointed fingers at Atsumu. 

“Run.” Atsumu did just that, he bolted like a spooked rabbit, bolting out of the dorm into the hallway. Sakusa jumped after him, only to simply lock the door behind him. “If you two don’t clean up this mess and stop, you are never allowed in here again.” He threatened, the two immediately started to clean as Komori and I just snicker at the dejected looks on their faces. Sakusa unlocked the door and opened it to allow Atsumu to stumble in and clean the mess. I had my legs on Komori's lap as I leaned against the arm of the couch. 

“So, Sakusa. How’s the apartment hunting going?” I ask, my eyes glancing towards the man in question from the movie. 

“It’s expensive. We would have more luck renting a house but those are too far from campus.” 

“Ugh, I know. It’s fucking annoying.” I complain, shoving my face with popcorn. 

“Yeah I found one.” 

I choke on my popcorn, Sakusa glances at me with a glare before returning to his phone, “I’m sorry what?” 

“Did I fucking stutter?”

“No but-” 

“Anyways, tell them about the apartment.” Komori cuts off our bickering before we start an argument. Sakusa goes on to explain the apartment, it was a four bedroom, five bath apartment with a large kitchen and living room area. The landlord knew Sakusa’s family and offered it to them for a lower price, it must pay off to know and be rich. Ha, can’t relate. 

“Let’s do it!” Bokuto and Hinata jump around excitedly. 

“Bet!” I jump from my spot on the couch to tackle the two children. 

“We get to live together! That’s going to be so much fun!” Atsumu joins our tackle while Sakusa looks like he’s regretting his life choices. 

“Ow! Bokuto you’re heavy!” I complain under the pig pile, my breath being crushed from me.

“Are you calling me fat?” Bokuto looks dejected as he gets off of me. My eyes widened at my mistake and everyone glared at me. 

“No! You have too much muscle bro that it makes you heavier.” I defend myself, gesturing to his biceps. His hair stops drooping as he flexes his biceps. 

“Yeah, I’m fucking dope.” I groan in despair, grabbing my things to head to my dorm. 

“I gotta head back guys.” 

“You act like your dorm is so far away.” Sakusa states. 

“I’m tired, I’ve been studying my ass off for the Chemistry test.” I glare, my hand on the handle of the door. 

“Yeah and you’re still gonna fail.” He retorts. My hand unconsciously clenches around the handle, I growl at the comment, slamming the door on my way out. I slam my own door, the sound echoing in my small room. 

I mumble curses under my breath as I sit down at my desk to study for the Chem test I’m apparently going to fail. School is a tad bit of a sore subject for me and now Sakusa is most likely going to use that against me, that’s just his nature. I spend the rest of the night studying before falling asleep at my desk by accident. 

My alarm wakes me up as I lift my head from my computer, dragging myself to get out of bed. It was a little cold out today so I changed into sweats and a hoodie, I had no classes today, only practice. On my way out of my dorm, I made coffee and grabbed a bagel to eat. I heard the door next to me close as I locked mine. 

“Alex.” Sakusa calls out to me but I ignore him like a child. I hear him sigh but I continue to walk to the gym. Bokuto walked with Sakusa, I was not ready for practice, I wanted to walk right back into my bed and sleep. I place my crap down on the bench before stretching my body. During practice, I exchanged no words with Sakusa no matter how many times he tried, eventually he gave up. 

“Lex.” Atsumu called out to me, my eyes snapped open to see the team in front of me. 

“Sorry, I’m tired.” I smile sleepily before taking a sip of my coffee. He rubs my head affectionately before turning back to practice. Sakusa glances at me with slight concern, turning away to practice with Tsumu. 

Alex!” Meian jogs to me, standing with a ball in his elbow. I wave in greeting. “I’m having a small kickback tonight with a couple of old friends and teams. You coming?” I perk up at the idea of a small kickback which means less people. 

“Yeah, I’m coming. Time and place?” 

“7pm at mine.” I nod my head and start to piece an outfit together. After practice ended, Atsumu walked with me to my dorm, he was going to hang out with me and Osamu was joining us. 

“You going to the kickback?” Tsumu swings an arm around my shoulder, leaning against my small frame. 

“Hey! You’re heavy,” I lean into him, my tired body looking for support. “But yes I am going to come.” 

“Will you be okay?”

“I will be fine I think, I’ll take my meds.” 

“Do you know who’s going?” I shake my head as we enter into my dorm. Atsmu immediately leaves my side to flop onto the bed, starfishing. A knock echoes around the room and I open the door to see Osamu holding bags of snacks. 

“Samu! I missed you!” I launch myself into his arms, hugging his tall frame. 

“Jesus, hi, I missed you too.” He wraps his full arms around my tiny body. 

“Why don’t I get hugged like that?” Atsumu complains from the bed, sitting up and staring at the food. 

“One, I see you all the time. Second, he makes good food.” I let go and allowed Osamu to walk into the dorm, setting the food down on the desk. 

“I brought ramen and curry.” He pulls out take out containers and the room is filled with the aroma of food. I clap my hands excitedly and wait for Osamu to do his thing with food. Another knock on the door snaps me out of my drooling state so I get up to open the door. 

“Sakusa?” I stand shocked at the door, leaning against the frame. 

“Hey bunny, um, are you going to the kickback tonight?” Sakusa twiddles with his gloved hands. My brain was completely muddled at the nickname and it took me a bit to comprehend what he was saying. 

“Bunny?” Osamu laughs as he listens to the conversation. I glare at him before looking at Sakusa. I felt bad for the man, he looked like he’s never apologized before. 

“Yes I am going to the kickback.” 

“Do you need a ride?” I tilted my head in confusion but I realized that this was Sakusa’s way of apologizing. I smiled softly and nodded my head. His eyes widened at my soft expression but nodded his own head before leaving. 

“So, you like the germaphobe?” Osamu handed me a bowl of steaming ramen once I closed the door. My expression turns into disgust at that thought and I shake my head aggressively. 

“No! I don’t think we could be compatible anyways.” 

“So you’ve thought about it?” Samu smirks. 

“Oh my god, stop twisting my words!” I threw my spoon and it hit him right in the forehead. 

“Sakusa’s hot though.” Atsumu comments. 

“Oh 100%. He’s hot as hell.” I agree. 

“Such simps.” 

“Says the one who’s been in love with a certain middle blocker since high school.” I retort. Osamu’s eyes widened and glares, throwing my spoon back at me. 

“Hey! Don’t throw the spoon at me! I’m only telling the truth!” 

“Samu can’t understand, he’s too dumb.” 

“If you two start fighting, I’m kicking you out.” I threaten, holding a steak knife in one hand. The two stop bickering, mumbling to themselves like children. 

“Speaking of Suna, has anyone talked to him?” Atsumu asks, chewing loudly. 

“First of all, shut your mouth. Second, briefly.” I inform.

“He’s doing good.” Atsmu and I turn to Osamu with a knowing smirk on our faces. 

“You’re only digging yourself deeper into your hole.” 

“Whatever.” The blush on Samu’s face was only growing stronger as he tried to hide it. We continued to chat for hours before the twins left to go to Atsumu’s dorm. I cleaned up the mess that they refused to before studying again. My phone started to buzz with a call and I picked it up. 

“Hey Tetsu! What’s up Cus?” I close my laptop, eager to procrastinate. 

“You going to Meian’s kickback tonight?” 

“Uh yea.” 

“It starts in 30 minutes.” 

“Shit!” I jump from my seat, running around in my dorm to quickly put an outfit together. “Dress hot or casual?” 

“Um, I’m not the one you should be asking but how about casual?” 

“Okay so hot it is.” I conclude, throwing random shit onto my bed including my phone. 

“So what was the whole point in asking me then?” Kuroo complains from my bed. 

“I’m not sure, anyways, is Kenma coming?” 

“You know how he is.”

“But I haven’t seen him in a while.” I pout. 

“Stop pouting, you saw him last week.” 

“Over FaceTime Tetsu! FaceTime is not the same as face to face.” 

“You still saw his face.”

“Can you make him come please?” I whine, deciding on an outfit finally. 

“Ugh, jesus, fine. I’ll try.” 

“Tell him that I’ll hide with him in the corner and play Among Us.” I heard rustling from the phone before a familiar soft voice sounds. 

“I’m coming then, you better keep your promise.” 

“Yay, Kenma!” I cheer as I change into black leather pants, black bralette top and a baggy emerald green denim jacket. 

“Bye Lex.” Kenma hangs up the phone. I do a little happy dance before starting my makeup. I was going a bit over the top for a kickback but ya girl wanted an excuse to look hot. A knock echoed through the small room and I realized that Sakusa was here to take me to the party. 

"Here goes nothing." I say as I open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter contains: cursing and alcohol

My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly gathered my stuff to let myself out. Sakusa was wearing black jeans, a black Nike sweatshirt with a collared shirt underneath and black vans. I was shocked to see Sakusa in something that wasn’t athletic wear. 

“Lets go.” I nodded my head and locked the door before heading down to Sakusa’s car. No conversation flowed between the two of us, awkward silence filling the air. I walked in front of Sakusa, feeling his eyes travel over my body. 

“Can you stop staring at me, it’s making me uncomfy.” Sakusa snorts as he unlocks the car, getting into it. I wipe down the leather seat after I put hand sanitizer on my hands then I get into the car. Sakusa was putting on his black driving gloves. He turns in his seat, putting his gloved hand behind the back of my head, backing out of the parking garage. My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes widened, I stared out the window to distract myself from his heat. Soon, we were cruising down the highway, awkward silence hanging heavy in the air. 

“Well this is awkward.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” He glances at me from the corner of his eye. 

“I wonder who’s fault is that.” 

“Ain’t mine.” I scoffed and grabbed the aux to play one of my playlists. Billie Eilish “Therefore I am.” sounds through the speaker and I sing along with the lyrics, looking at Sakusa to see his mask moving. 

“Do you like Billie?” I ask him, surprised. 

“You should look through my closet, I have so much of her merch.” 

“As you should. She’s an icon.” 

“Exactly.” 

The drive to Meian’s goes by fast as we bop to Billie and too soon, we pull up to a house, music flowing through the windows. We exited the car, letting ourselves in, about 15 people were in the house. Some were playing beer pong, others were chatting in the living room and the kitchen. Meian greets and guides us to the kitchen where we both grab a hard cider because beer is gross. 

“Al!” Kuroo calls from the beer pong table with Atsumu, Osamu, Bokuto, Hinata and Kageyama. 

“Hey Tetsu.” I pat Kuroo on the shoulder in greeting before waving to the rest of the crew. They nod their heads and I search the room for Kenma. I spot the familiar boy in a bean bag chair in the corner of the room, playing video games on his DS. “Kenma!” I yell as I tackle the boy with a hug. He groans in pain from under me but hugs back. 

“You literally saw me.”

“I swear to god, seeing you over the phone doesn’t count as actually seeing you.” I let go and get off of the male, sitting next to him in the chair. 

“Play with me?” He gestures to his DS and I sigh. 

“I should socialize.” 

“But you’re not going to.” 

“Exactly so hand me the DS.” We sit there, Kenma watching over my shoulder as I play Animal Crossing. 

“Alex.” Atsumu calls for me from the beer table and I groan but get up begrudgingly. I hand Kenma his DS back and grab my drink from the floor to head over to Atsumu. 

“You summoned me.” I lean my arm on Atsumu’s shoulder, watching the game. It was Bokuto, Hinata and Osamu’s turn. 

“You’re the lucky charm.” Atsumu shakes my arm off his shoulder and puts his on mine. 

“I don’t think I am but whatever floats your boat.” 

“Hey Bokubro, is Akaashi coming?” Kuroo asks, sipping his beer. 

“Yeah he is! He should be here soon.” Bokuto throws the ball into a cup and Atsumu groans as he chugs the beer. I grimace at the smell, sipping my hard cider. 

“Alex!” I hear a familiar redhead call my name and I turn to see Tendou making his way towards me. 

“Tendou! How’ve you been? It’s been a while since we caught up.” I shake Atsumu’s arm off to converse with Tendou. 

“I’ve been good, busy with school. How about you?” 

“It’s been chaotic but I’ve been okay.” I stare at his buzz cut in awe. 

“Do you like it?” He asks nervously, he hands twitching around his beer. 

“I love it! It’s a good look on you.” I rub his head affectionately and he smiles at the motion. Tendou leads me to Ushimjima and Sakusa who were talking quietly to one another. Tendou leads me to Ushimjima and Sakusa who were talking quietly to one another. 

“Hey Wakatoshi, you remember Alex right?” Tendou introduces me. 

“Yes, I believe I do. You are the girl who is the MSBY assistant coach.” I nodded my head and softly smiled at the large man. It’s not his fault but his whole demeanor is very intimidating. I hear the door open and I turn to look to see four new arrivals. Oikawa was leading a grumpy Iwaizumi into the house, talking with Akaashi, Suna trailing behind the three. I brighten up at Oikawa and Suna and I quickly move to greet them. 

“Sunarin!” I speed walk to the tall middle blocker, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Hey Birdie.” He holds me tight, breathing in my scent. 

“It’s been what, six months since we’ve even talked let alone see each other.” I pull away slightly to look accusing up at him. I could feel eyes on me but I ignored them for now. 

“I know and I’m sorry.” Suna’s normally blank face held slight guilt as he looked back down at me. I roll my eyes and punch his chest. 

“Just don’t do it again you asshole.” He laughs and ruffles my hair. 

“Okay, mom.”

“Don’t touch the hair!” I smack his hand away before moving to talk to Oikawa. 

“I’m offended,” The beautiful man starts. “You didn’t even look at me.” He fake sniffles. 

“Sorry I had to talk to my side bitch first before I went to my main.” I flirt, hugging him. 

“As you should.” He giggles. 

“Sorry Iwa, I’m stealing your man.” I wave at the man in question who smiled at me. 

“Please do, I need him off my hands for a while. I need a break.” Iwaizumi smirks at Oikawa who glares in return. 

“You act as if I’m a child Iwa-chan.” He pouts. 

“Babe, it’s ‘cause you act like one. Now, let’s go take shots together.” 

“Hey! Don’t act like you aren’t either.” Oikawa lets me drag him to the kitchen where I pour two shots for the both of us. 

“I never said I wasn’t. After all, I am the female version of you. Maybe prettier though.” I tease before throwing my head back to take the shot. I cough in response to the liquor burning my throat, Oikawa does the same. We take the last one at the same time and swallow distastefully. 

“Bitch I’m clearly the pretty one. After all, I’m the one with the boyfriend.” He retorts. 

“Yeah, it took you only your whole life of being in love with him before confessing so don’t come for me sweetheart.” I smile innocently at him and he flicks my forehead. 

“We don’t talk about that. What we should talk about is why a certain germaphobe can’t take his eyes off you.” Oikawa smirks at me. 

I tilt my head, “What do you mean?” 

“Did I stutter? Use your eyes sis and look at him.” He gestures to the trio who is now occupied with Suna. I did turn, to my surprise, to see Sakusa staring at me, watching my every move. I raise an eyebrow at him but he stares for a couple seconds longer before turning back to the conversation Tendou and Suna were having. “See?” 

“Yes, I saw. And no, I don’t know why he was staring at me.” I munch on a couple of chips while drinking water so I don’t get too drunk. 

“Hm, I wonder why. Maybe it’s because you look hot and everyone knows it?” He teases, stealing my water to drink out of. 

I wrinkle my nose at the action, “Please keep the water.” He rolls his eyes but gets me another water bottle. “I know I look great but-”

“Literally every man stared at you at least once. Including the gays. He’s the only one that continuously keeps coming back to admire you.”

“I’m also literally the only woman here.” I point out, shoving more cheetos into my mouth. 

Oikawa groans as he pinches his nose, “That’s not the point Alex! The point is that Sakusa likes you.” 

I shake my head in disagreement, “I’m not oblivious. I would know if someone liked me.” 

“Oh yeah? Like how you knew that Atsumu had the biggest crush on you for two years and made it so obvious.” He laughs. 

I blush, “Okay, I was in highschool. I was a little bit more dumb.” 

“Correction: Gullible and oblivious.” 

“Shut up.” I groan, focusing on the music rather than Oikawa talking. Meian turned up the music so everyone could get up and dance a little. “Lust” by Chase Atlantic came on and I perked up. 

“You weren’t listening were you.” Oikawa’s voice came back into focus. I shook my head before grabbing the brunette to dance with me. 

“To be fair, Chase Atlantic came on.” I led Oikawa to the makeshift dance floor in the dining room where others were dancing. Tendou was trying to get Ushijima to dance but he looked very stiff and awkward while Bokuto and Kuroo were dancing with each other, Akaashi and Kenma watching from the sidelines. Everyone migrated into the room, half dancing, the other half talking by the walls. 

“You know what. That's a good enough reason for me.” Oikawa and I dance together, letting the alcohol flow through our bodies. “The Hills” by the Weeknd was next and Oikawa started to get a little handsie. We danced, leaving no room for Jesus I guess you could say. 

“Can you not use me to get Iwa jealous please.” 

“A little late for that.” Oikawa giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should start to include this but 
> 
> chapter contains: smoking, cursing and alcohol

“A little late for that.” Oikawa giggles, watching as Iwaizumi apologizes to Sakusa before stomping over to Oikawa and I. 

“I’m just gonna-” He flashes me a smile and then grabs Oikawa with a possessive look on his face while dragging him to god knows where. 

“Sneaky bitch.” I mumble to myself, not really mad though, I would do the same if I’m being honest.

I glanced over at Sakusa, he had his eyes on me once again, his mask pulled down to allow himself to breathe in the hot room. I winked at the man, heading to where Suna was smoking against the wall. 

“Wanna hit?” Suna offers me the blunt once I reach the corner. 

“Why do you think I came over here?” I smirk, grabbing the blunt from his hand. He rolls his eyes in response, leaning his head against the wall as he watches Osamu dance. I take a hit, allowing the smoke to reach my lungs before breathing it out. “You should talk to him.” 

“Hm?” Suna takes a hit from my hand holding the blunt. 

“Don’t act dumb. We both know you aren’t.” I scold him. “Striptease” by Carwash played through the speakers and my mouth unconsciously twitched upwards. I smiled as I bopped my head to the beat of the song, closing my eyes. 

“He doesn’t like me that way. I don’t think he even realizes that I’m bi.” Suna sighs out, taking the blunt completely from my hand. 

I open my eyes with a dumbfounded look on my face, “Rin. You’ve literally dated men. How could he not know you’re bi?”

“He’s dumb and not perceptive.” 

“Excuses.” 

“Just go up to him and kiss him.” I spit out. 

Suna turns to me in surprise, “No. Absolutely not.” 

“Why not? If he pushes you away, say you drank too much and he looked hot. If he kisses back, go makeout against the wall. There, problem solved.” 

“You’d be a horrible therapist.” 

I turn to him, slightly offended. “First of all, you know how many couples I got together?” I list them out, counting with my fingers. “Kenma and Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto, Ushimjima and Tendou, and finally, Oikawa and Iwa.” 

“I don’t-” 

“If you don’t believe me, go ask them then.” I retort. Suna lets out a deep sigh, his eyes flickering between Osamu and the wall. 

“Fuck. Hold my blunt.” I smile in accomplishment, taking the blunt from the tall man, watching him as he goes up to Osamu and kisses him. Atsumu looks so stunned that he freezes, he almost falls over when someone bumps into him. Osamu looked just as shocked however, he kissed back. He pulls away to say a couple of words to Suna but then they continue to makeout against the wall. 

“Well now I can make that list of 5 couples.” I smile happily, taking a hit from the blunt in celebration. 

Suddenly a shadow came over my mind, “Funny how I’m the one that always puts others together but never myself.” I mumble as I slouch against the wall. 

“Maybe you haven’t found the right one.” I turn from my daze to stare into the eyes of Sakusa. 

“I guess. Or I’m looking in the wrong places.” 

“No. You’re looking in the right places.” No other words are exchanged between the two of us. Tendou eventually took the blunt away from me and I allowed Lana Del Rey’s “Cherry” to surround my senses. 

“Wanna head back? You look beat.” Sakusa offers. I smile sheepishly and stumble slightly. I was drunk with sleep. Sakusa sighs deeply before gently taking my arm and leading me back to the car. On the way out, I say goodbye to everyone and wave as Sakusa drags my heavy body to the car. “How much did you drink?” 

“Babe, I’m not drunk on alcohol, I’m sleepy drunk.” His eyes blinked at the pet name then gently placed my body into the seat. 

“I don’t think that's a thing.”

“Well it is ‘cause I experience it.” 

“Alex, I don’t think that’s how it works.” Sakusa puts his driving gloves back on before driving back to our dorms. I roll my eyes and curl up into the seat, facing Sakusa, I’m completely zoned out. Sakusa glances at my small body and his face relaxes to be a softer expression. 

Soon, we park into the parking garage and Sakusa leads me back into my dorm. 

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes. I checked and then you checked it cause you didn’t trust me.” 

“To be fair, you can’t see things when they are right in front of your face.” Sakusa’s mask was off and a slight smile adorned his features. I stare at him in awe. 

“How are you so hot and yet so pretty at the same time?” I blurted out and once I registered what I said, my cheeks erupted with blush and I quickly said goodnight, shutting my door behind me and Sakusa. “Jesus christ Alex, what the hell.” I scold myself while I strip into comfy clothes. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I’m out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: i'm not sure if this counts but slight ED (eating disorder) (she forgets to eat)

A knocking on the door wakes me up from the dead of sleep, I groan as the sunlight burns my eyes but make no move to answer it. 

“Alex? You in there?” Bokuto calls out from the other side of the door. 

“I’m alive.” I reply, burying myself further into the blankets. My head felt as if someone was knocking on my head with a hammer. Bokuto slowly creaks open the door and holds up a bag of food. 

“I brought food because you’re probably too hungover.” He explains, putting the bag on my desk before sitting on my bed. 

“Thanks Bo.” I smiled at him in my blanket burrito. 

“You feeling okay?” I nodded my head, it was nice to spend time with Bokuto. “I’m sorry that I can’t stay for too long, I gotta head to the gym for personal training.” Bo pats my leg, getting up slowly not wanting to make my headache worse. 

“Have fun with that.” I cringe at the thought of working out with this pounding headache. 

Bokuto laughs at my expression, “I’m not hungover as badly as you are and I have practice training after parties.” He winks at me, his hand on the doorknob. “One of us will come check on you later.” Bokuto waves goodbye and then too soon, the atmosphere is dull without his sunshine energy in the room. I was grateful I had no practices for either team and no classes, however, I had plenty of homework to do. I got my sorry ass out of bed, taking Advil for the hangover and made tea to help as well. I sat at my desk once the migraine was gone and started my plethora of homework. 

The day went by fast, spending the time with school, not taking any breaks to hammer it out. The work had other plans, I struggled with chemistry and math, almost crying in frustration. Eventually, I figured it out, only shedding a few tears on the paper. By the time I finished all of my work, it was well past dinner time. My eyes were tired from staring at a screen all day and I was more than ready to crawl back into bed. 

“Alex, I'm walking in if you’re naked!” Atsumu bursts through the door, his hair wet from showering, he is dressed in sweats and a hoodie. I turn around in the middle of the room with a blank expression. 

“The way you bursted in made it seem like you wanted to catch me.” I deadpan, launching myself back into bed.

“Did you eat?” He dodged the question, his teasing tone turning concerned. My eyes widened, I had completely forgotten to eat. “Alex.” Tsumu groans in exasperation. 

“No, I forgot.” I smile cheekily. He glares at me before turning to the bag Bokuto had brought. 

“How-how do you just-just forget to eat?” He was so angry and confused that he stuttered out his words. Atsumu unwrapped the takeout box, putting it on a paper plate, heating it up in the microwave. 

I looked down guiltily at my blanket, fiddling with it with my fingers, “I-I’m sorry I just forget sometimes.” Atsumu glare softens at my expression, sighing. 

“I-I didn’t mean to attack you like that. I’m sorry.” He apologizes, pulling out my favorite type of food, Vietnamese. I nodded my head at the apology and softly smiled as Bokuto remembered my favorite food. I may have known him for a long time but man did that owl forget everything. Atsumu hands me the steaming plate, sitting on the bed, making sure I eat everything. 

“That was really good.” I sigh, content. Atsumu gets up to hand me a bottle of water to drink. 

“It’s nice to take care of you for all the things you do.” He admits. I look at him as if he had three heads. 

“But- you’re always taking care of me.” I say incredulously, Atsumu scoffs. 

“I only get you food and coffee because I know that you’re always busy running around. It’s the least I could do.” He smiles sweetly at me. 

“I appreciate it a lot.” 

“I know.” Tsumu ruffles my hair affectionately, getting up to leave. 

“Thank you.” I call out to him. 

He stops and turns around, “This better not become a normal thing.” Atsumu gestures around the room, I assume he’s talking about the “forgetting to eat” thing. Little did he know, it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was short, i'm gonna post another chapter or two today but i felt like this chapter had a good spot to stop so....yeah


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning we had practice and my hangover was thankfully gone. 

“Good morning Alex!” Hinata bouncing around my figure, excited for practice. I don’t have the heart to snap at the energetic male so I smile tiredly at him. 

“Good morning Hinata.” My voice sounded dead compared to the happy sunshine. He frolics to the door of the gym, holding it open for me. I nodded in thanks, throwing my stuff on the bench then stretching out my stiff muscles. I flinch at the strain, getting up and cracking my joints. 

“Ew.” Sakusa grimances at the noise. I shiver at the noise and nod in agreement. 

“Yeah.” 

I help everyone warm up and stretch before heading to Coach Foster to talk about the first game against the Schweiden Alders which was in October. They had a couple more weeks to prepare for the first game of the season. The game was right before Halloween and Atsumu was talking about having a Halloween party as a celebration of the win. The team is confident they’re going to win but being the pessimist I am, I don’t believe them. 

Practice had gone by smoothly, each player focused and determined for the upcoming game with their rival. 

“Alex!” Atsumu calls out to me after he changed out of his practice clothes. I had finished pumping up the volleyballs and was rolling the cart into the storage room. 

“What do you want.” 

“You down to have a Halloween party?” 

“Where would we even have it?” The door of the storage room closed behind me as I finished putting all of the equipment away. 

“Um-still working out the details.” Atsumu rubs the back of his neck and I roll my eyes at his planning skills. 

“So theoretically speaking, yes. Next time however, know the details before asking me.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Atsumu winks as we walk out of the building to meet up with the other three. 

“So where are we going?” I say once we are in range of the trio. 

“Ramen!” Hinata and Bokuto yell. I smile at their antics watching as Atsumu, Bokuto and Hinata take up the large sidewalk so I walk behind them, admiring the bustling city. Sakusa was walking in front of the rowdy boys but he stops and waits for them to pass him to walk next to me. 

The trees were starting to change into the rich colors of fall, dancing away with the wind. 

“It’s pretty isn’t it.” I comment, watching as a couple walks across the street, admiring the fall weather. 

Sakusa turns to me, “Yeah, it is.” 

“I love fall.” I smile as a couple leaves dance by my figure and I grab one to appreciate. Sakusa watches me, the mask covering the upwards twitch of his lips. 

Too soon, we arrive at the ramen shop and I let go of the leaf to watch it longingly as it flies away with the wind. 

We are seated and order our ramen before talking about the upcoming game. 

“We are gonna beat their asses!” Hinata twitches excitedly, his fingers tapping along the table. 

“Yeah!” Bokuto and Atsumu yell. 

I glanced at Sakusa who glanced back at me and shook our heads. 

“Are you guys like ever realistic?” I say, leaning back into the chair. I was sitting next to Sakusa with enough space between us so he’s comfortable. Atsumu was on the left side of me with Hinata and Bokuto across from us around the circle table. 

“We are being realistic!” Hinata claims. I throw a deadpan expression his way before turning to my coffee. 

“Can we change the convo? I’m going to start to overthink this game.” I rub my eyebrows in stress. 

“So for the Halloween party. What are we thinkin’ for costumes?” Atsumu changes the subject, throwing a sympathetic smile towards me. 

“We should do matching ones!” Bokuto almost jumps out of his chair in excitement. 

“That’s actually not a bad idea Bo.” I praise and he beams at me. 

“No.” Sakusa flatly says. 

“Why not?! It would be fun!” I turn to the raven haired male. 

“That’s so embarrassing.” 

“At least we’re embarrassing ourselves together!” I reasoned, he glared in response and pulled his mask down to take a sip of his water. 

“What would we do together?” I ask, cradling my coffee cup in my hands. It was quiet as everyone besides Sakusa thought of ideas. 

“We should do Greek gods!” Bokuto is vibrating with excitement. The other two immediately agree while I think. 

“Honestly I’m not against it but, you guys only want an excuse to expose your hot bods.” I deadpan and their faces turn red. They try to deny it but I ignore them. 

“What about superheroes?” Sakusa throws out. 

I turned to him in surprise, “I thought it was too embarrassing for you.” I teasingly mock him. 

“Shut up.” He retorts. 

“I kinda like that idea better. And you guys still get to show off your bodies.” I add. 

“Yeah, let's do it!” Hinata cheers as our ramen arrives. We talk more about the costumes between each mouthful. 

“So who would be who?” Atsumu asks before slurping his noodles. I glare at him and he stops. 

“I wanna be Wonder Woman.” 

“That’d be hot.” Atsumu comments. 

“I know, that’s the point.” I wink. “Hinata should be Spiderman, Bokuto should be Captain America, Atsumu should be Thor and Sakusa should be Batman.” 

“Oh-”

“I’m not joining this cult.” Sakusa cuts off the three. 

“You thought of the idea therefore you are joining us.” I sneer. He huffs but doesn’t disagree, I smile at my victory.

“Well I agree with your ideas.” Atsumu agrees. 

“Are we making these costumes or buying them?” Hinata asks. 

“I’m making mine cause I’m a cheap bitch.” I smile. 

“We’re aware.” Sakusa deadpans. 

“Sorry I’m not a rich bitch.” I retort. 

“While we’re on this rich bitch topic, I checked out the apartment and the landlord said we can move in once our 1st semester is done.” Sakusa informs. 

“Are we all still down to move in?” I ask. They all agree and we leave the ramen after paying. 

“Bye Hinata and Atsumu!” I wave goodbye as the other two follow me back to our dorm. 

“I’m happy I changed my classes to online.” I comment, watching the trees again. 

“Wouldn’t that make you not focus?” Sakusa asks. 

“I could never.” Bokuto adds, watching a squirrel. 

“Bo we know and Sakusa I’m actually doing better.” I admit. 

“Even in Chem?”

I glare daggers at him, “Since you keep attacking me, why don’t you just help me with it?”

He looked surprised at the offer but agreed, “Okay, bet.” I was shocked too but continued staring at the sky. 

“Bye Al!”

“Cya Alex.” Bokuto and Sakusa wave goodbye as they leave for their in-person classes and I head back to my dorm for my online classes. 

Once I made it to my dorm, I set up my desk for my next couple of classes. I had chem, math, and english. 

After my classes, I didn’t have a ton of homework and thank god I understood today’s chem lesson. I was busy looking for outfit ideas for the Wonder Woman costume. 

“Damn it, I wish I had some female friends.” 

“Yeah but you have gay friends.” I spin around to see Kenma and Akaashi walking into my dorm. 

“Hey Ken Ken and Kaashi!” I throw them a big smile, turning to face them. 

“What are you looking at?” Akaashi squints at the computer. 

“Why did you say that? Who needs female friends when you have us.” Kenma says as he rolls his eyes, making himself home on my bed, already pulling out his switch. 

“DIY Wonder Woman costume.” Akaashi reads my computer behind me. 

“The crew and I are dressing up as superheroes.” I explain, scrolling through Pinterest for ideas. 

“Why am I not included?” Akaashi pouts. 

“Babe would you even dress up? Wait, who would you even dress up as?”

“I don’t know.” Kaashi admits. 

“Would you like to dress up with us?” I ask. 

“No it’s fine, I’m just teasing you.” He ruffles my hair.

“Would you like to go shopping with me?” I stare up at him. 

“Sure, closer to the party?” 

“Yeah, I still need to figure the fit out though.” He nodded his head, eyes turning towards the lump on my bed. 

“Kenma, you wanna join us?” He lets out a quiet grunt, Akaashi and I laugh at his response. 

“I gotta head to see Koutarou, we’re going on a double date.” Akaashi picks up his coat and shoves Kenma out of the bed. He lets out a groan but follows Kaashi. 

“Have fun guys!” I smile at the two while they leave. 

“Alex!” 

“Oh my god what is it with people bursting through my door.” I groan and turn to see Atsumu.

“Did you eat?” He peeks in from the hallway. 

“Yes.” I lie seamlessly, not wanting to anger him again. Atsumu squints at me but nods. 

“Okay, bye then!” He leaves as soon as he peeked in. I blinked but went to my snacks and ate a small salad from the mini fridge. I spent the rest of the night looking at outfit ideas for my costume.


	7. Chapter 7

“Komori do you own any other clothing besides neon?” I ask him as we walk to the library, meeting Sakusa for a study ses. 

Komori lets out a loud laugh, shaking his head, “No I don’t if I’m being honest.” 

“Ew.” I wrinkle my nose at the idea of being the center of attention. He chuckles at expression, opening the door for me. I nod in thanks, I was not excited to study, to be honest I was dressed to nap, wearing sweats and an oversized hoodie. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to study? You look about ready to fall asleep.” Komori comments as he looks for Sakusa. 

“Well maybe I’ll just sleep through the lesson.” I reply, eyes blankly staring. 

“Sakusa won’t let that happen, he’ll pour water on you.” 

“How kind of him.” I deadpan, following my highlighter friend where Sakusa was sitting. I sat across from Sakusa while Komori sat next to him. I laid out my chemistry notebook and laptop, sighing at how mentally exhausted I’m going to be after this. Mostly from chemistry and dealing with Sakusa. 

“You ready?” Komori asks, eyeing my bad posture with distaste. 

“No.” I groan but Sakusa starts anyway. About half an hour past and I was ready to tear out my hair. Sakusa was being surprisingly patient but I was getting frustrated at myself for not understanding. 

“I think you need a break.” Sakusa mutters, leaning back in his seat, observing my frustrated expression. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry I just-”

“Alex it's fine,” Sakusa cuts off my apology. “How did you survive this long?” 

“Blame my determination and stubbornness.” I hit my forehead on the table and Sakusa cringes. 

“How are you doing in your other classes?” Komori asks, working on Pre-Calc. 

“I’m thriving in English, history and all of my physical therapy classes, math I could be doing better, I have an A-.” 

Komori blinks at me, “You could be doing better in math? You literally have an A-.” He says astonished. 

“Yeah but if I worked harder it could be an A.” I groan. 

“Don’t push yourself, you’re gonna break that way.” Sakusa states. 

“You say that as if I haven’t already.” I lift my forehead off of the desk, leaning it on my forearms. 

“Alex.” Sakusa says sternly. 

“Ha! Kidding.” I throw him a fake smile, avoiding his eyes. Komori thinks while silence fills the room. 

“Alex have you eaten today?” My heart pounds at Komori’s question, shit I forgot to eat and drink again. 

“Yeah I did.” I lie, cracking my fingers. 

“Lies. You’re cracking your fingers and you only do that when you’re anxious.” Sakusa accused. “So what are you hiding?” 

“Okay maybe I didn’t eat but it’s fine.” I admit. 

“Atsumu told us to keep an eye on you since it’s your new thing.” 

“It’s not new.” I mumble but flip through my chemistry notes. 

“Just because you don’t have your parents to take care of you doesn’t mean you just stop taking care of yourself.” Sakusa scolds. 

“To be fair, my mom never really checked up on me anyways.” I add. 

“Why?” Komori asks, curious. 

“Busy taking care of us. She relied on me to take care of myself and my sister besides dinner.” I explained. Neither mentions my dad, most likely realizing he wasn’t in the picture which he wasn’t. 

“When did you start forgetting to ‘eat’?” Sakusa air quotes eat. 

“Only recently.” I lie seamlessly. 

“Lie.” Sakusa accuses again. 

“Fuck you.” I scowl. He raises an eyebrow, implicitly asking me to tell the truth. “Fine. High school.” 

“High school?!” Komori repeats incredulously. I nodded my head, cracking my shaky fingers. 

“That’s not healthy.” 

I sigh, “I-I know but I honestly would just forget. I spent a lot of time holed up in my room and I would only remember to eat if others were.” 

“Jesus Alex.” Sakusa pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Why did it start?” Komori blurted. 

“My dad left.” I chewed on the inside of my lip.

“So you just- forget to eat?” Komori confirms. I nodded my head, busying myself with looking at my notes. 

“Did you tell anyone?” Sakusa asks, leaning forward in his seat. 

“I told my best friend and I tried to tell my mom but she just blamed it on my depression which was true at the time,” I paused to glance up at the two males, both looking concerned. “My mom wasn’t eating either and was losing weight so she thought it was fine.” I added. 

“But then it continued past your depression right?” I nodded. 

“I’m a mess but it’s fine,” I brushed the whole conversation off. “Can we go back to chem?” 

“Fine.” Sakusa looked pissed if I’m being honest, he was even more intimidating than normal.

The study session continued with a tense atmosphere, Sakusa shooting glares at me. I’m not sure whether he was more mad about me not eating or about not telling anyone. I also couldn’t tell if he was actually mad at me. 

“Bye Sakusa and Komori! Thank you for your help!” I wave goodbye but Sakusa grabs my elbow with a gloved hand to whisk me away to who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, i may have used this chapter to let out a couple of feels. if i'm being honest my hands were shaking and my heart was pounding while i wrote this chapter. i'm also kinda convinced that i have undiagnosed ADHD but i don't wanna sound like a bitch sooooooo. feel free to give your intel.
> 
> thanks for the TED talk!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah hey guys! i'm so sorry for not updating for a hot minute, i had finals which uh- i might've gotten a D on my chem final :(, ANYWAYS, i got some inspo from another fanfic and pinterest so here we are! thank you for your patience :)

“What are you doing?” I ask, tensing at the contact. 

“Getting you food.” He grunts, letting my elbow from his grasp. I open my mouth to object but he shoots me a glare. I cower slightly at it, hiding my face by flipping up the hood of my sweatshirt. I admired the fall leaves, realizing the end of the semester will be over soon which means finals. Sakusa leads me to a sushi restaurant where we sit down for lunch. I can feel his glare through my soul and I send one of my own. 

“What is your deal?” I sighed out, angry and tired. Kiyoomi just scoffs in reply and looks at his menu. The waitress takes our order and I sit in awkward silence, rubbing at my palms excessively. 

“I’m worried about you.” Sakusa’s deep voice cuts through the tense atmosphere. I stop fiddling with my hands to look up before continuing it. 

“It’ll get better once we live together.” I replied, my anxiety was making me fidgety, I was bouncing my leg aggressively under the table. 

“We gotta figure that out.”

“I have no idea on how you agreed with that.” I confess, leaning forward to set my elbows on the table. 

Kiyoomi shakes his head, “I don’t know how I did either.” 

“I wonder if the couples will move in together, that might make our lives easier.” 

“That's not a bad idea.” 

“I’m full of great ideas.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” I scoff but smile softly. Soon, our sushi arrives and we leave after paying (Sakusa paid cause I’m broke). I sanitize my hands and offer some to Sakusa who takes the offer graciously. Sakusa and I break off to go our respective ways, him most likely going to classes while I go to practice to exhaust myself. 

October rolls around and before I know, the match between the Alders and the Jackals is tomorrow. I stare at the dark ceiling, counting the tiles for the fourth time that night. I could not stop thinking about the match. I didn’t have school today so I had spent all day strategizing and overthinking every little detail. I was confident in the team’s abilities but that doesn’t stop me from overthinking. 

s soon as we finish that match, we get the ball rolling for more matches, about one each week. Eventually, my circular reasoning of thoughts halt as I allow my body to succumb to sleep. 

My alarm cuts off my dream and my body wakes with a jolt, moving before my mind could process anything. While my mind is on autopilot, my muscles move on their own to get me ready for the day. I change into the MSBY tracksuit and actually eat breakfast. I start my walk with a stop at a nearby coffee shop for a latte and a couple shots of espresso. I arrive first to start setting up and mentally prepare myself for the intensity of the first match of the season. Sakusa and Hinata show up 30 minutes after I arrived, Sakusa immediately starts stretching while Hinata runs laps with his undrainable battery. I cringe as I watch Hinata make his 7th lap around the gym. 

“Alex?” Sakusa calls out. I turn my head, taking off my jacket due to my nervous sweating. He continues, “Can you help me stretch my arms?” My eyes widened at his request but nodded. I quickly put on some gloves before heading over to the tall male, maneuvering him to stretch out his arms, shoulders and back. He flexes afterwards and nods in thanks at the looseness of his muscles. Once the team has arrived, I help stretch everyone, making sure their muscles are properly stretched. I was happy to be able to put some of the different stretches I learned in PT class to use. Coach Foster showed up to put the team through some light drills, enough to get their blood pumping. After everyone was slightly warmed up, I handed out water and protein bars as a pregame snack. Everyone had a determined look on their faces, no one looked slightly nervous. 

“Alex, we’re going to do fine.” Atsumu pats my head reassuringly. I throw him a quick smile but the fog of anxiety doesn’t clear up. 

“Did you eat?” Sakusa asks, looking up from where he was stretching on the ground. 

“Yeah I did actually.” He nods his head in response. 

“Don’t stretch your muscles too much.” I warn him and Kiyoomi gets up. Foster sends everyone out to pepper in order to keep the blood flowing. 

“Kloos don’t worry so much.” Foster scolds. 

“I know sir, it’s just in my nature.” I explain, he shakes his head but has a soft smile on his face. 

“I understand but these boys will do just fine.” I nod, exhaling deeply to let all of my anxieties out. I was pacing back and forth, too much anxious energy to sit and the caffeine was kicking in. The stands were being filled, the stadium being filled with noise from chatter. 

“Oh God.” I tug slightly on my hair and stop my pacing so I don’t look like an idiot. The fans were still filtering in when the Alders announced their presence. Leading the team was Ushijima, Kageyama and Hoshiumi not far behind him. Cheers from their fans reverberated throughout the gym and Hoshiumi grinned at the noise. The tension in the atmosphere suddenly became thick, overpowering my anxiety as I was snapped into reality. 

It was time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent way too much time on the volleyball lingo on this chapter while trying to make it actually realistic. i was trying to figure what their rotation would most likely be, sorry if you have no idea what i'm saying. i used to play volleyball and get into it still! sorry if this as accurate since i played woman's volleyball and that differs from mens!
> 
> here is a link for some terms: https://www.goldmedalsquared.com/coaching-resources/volleyball-terms
> 
> i'm sure we all learned some from the anime but theres more to it!
> 
> feel free to ask questions, i will gladly answer them!

I wasn’t surprised that as soon as the refs stepped up into their boxes that the tension increased ten fold, both teams waiting to be announced so the game could start. The announcer introduced all of the players, each name earning cheers. When my name was announced, my face turned red at the applause of both the fans and the Jackals. Bokuto and Hinata started whooping and I had to hide my face out of embarrassment. 

The team gets into serve receive to prepare for Ushijima’s serve, the rotation included with Atsumu at the net with Meian and Bokuto while Barnes, Inunaki and Sakusa are backrow. I stand next to Foster, eyes on Ushijima as the ref blows the whistle to start. He wastes no time, immediately tossing up the ball and serving the ball with ungodly speed over the net on to our side. 

Inunaki somehow digs it up and sends the ball flying to Atsumu who sets it to Bokuto, he hits the volleyball with as much power as Ushijima, giving us a point as it was smashed against the ground. The stadium is filled with noise as the team pats each other on the back. 

The game never loses its intensity, both teams not backing down, both determined to win the first match of the season. We win the first set, the score 26-24, the teams switch sides and have a 2 minute time out. 

“Good set everyone. That last rally was awesome.” I congratulate them all proudly, distributing their water bottles and towels. I tell them a couple of things I picked up on with our team and the Alders. They nod their heads, taking to my advice right away and Meian makes a couple of other things known as well. Foster was allowing me to coach them more than he was, taking the internship seriously. 

“I want you guys to be a little bit more aggressive. You guys are brooding and the aura is ridiculous so use it. However, don’t make dumb plays because your being aggressive.” I advise and they smirk in response. “You guys are playing great so keep it up.” I smile taking their water bottles and towels as they head back on the court, energized with the win. 

“You made a lot of good points.” Foster praises me and I blush at it. 

“Thank you.” I bow slightly, turning my focus on to the game. It was the Alders turn to serve receive and Sakusa was up serving. I always get put into a trance whenever I watch Sakusa serve. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, lips in a slight scowl but it quickly turns into a smirk as he tosses the ball up and serves a nasty ball at the opposing team. 

No one touches the ball, I yell out, “Service ace! Give us another one.” He turns to me with the ball and nods his head with a smile. 

We won the second set 25-23, securing the victory of the first game of the season. The stadium is overwhelmed with noise as we break out into our own cheer. The team is in a group hug, Sakusa standing away so I offer him hand sanitizer to high five him which he accepts with a smile. 

“Great job everyone.” I slap each back besides Kiyoomi and Atsumu picks me up in a hug. “Put me down.” I whine in his grasp before I’m in Bokuto’s arms. 

“Alex, did you see me? Did you? Did you?” He pesters me as I’m being spun around in a circle. 

“Yes, I did Bo. You were awesome.” I say once I’m finally let down, Bokuto’s owl eyes are wide with happiness as his energy was only depleted slightly from the game. “Agashee!” Bokuto yells suddenly, leaving me in a flash to hug his boyfriend. Akaashi looks surprised at his energy but smiles as he’s pulled into a hug. 

“We’re so single.” Atsumu groans next to me, draping an arm around my shoulders. 

“Yeah we really are.” I sigh but shake off the slight shadow in the back of my mind. “But we won!” I turn to shake Atsumu to knock him out of loneliness. 

“We won!” He screams back and we bust out laughing at our idiocy. 

“Now go say hi to your fans and shower.” I wrinkle my nose as I shove him away. He stumbles, throwing a glare my way then makes his way to his fangirls. I pack up the water bottles and neatly fold the towels while I watch everyone interact. Kageyama and Hinata are yelling at each other for God knows what, Bokuto is jumping around Akaashi while the latter smiles with admiration, Meian and Sakusa are talking as they stretch and Inunaki, Barnes and Thomas are talking to Foster. 

“Alex.” Meian calls me over and asks me to help him stretch. I do so and then move to do the same with Sakusa. I hear fussing and turn to see Kageyama drag Hinata over to the three of us. 

“This idiot jammed his fingers and needs them taped.” The raven gruffly states and I immediately look at Hinata’s fingers. On his left hand, the base of his ring finger and middle are bruised with a deep blue color. 

“Jesus, did you get this blocking Ushijima?” I quickly tape them up, happy to put my classes to actual use. 

“Thank you Alex-san!” I smile at the energetic tangerine and head to the locker room to change out of my anxiety induced sweaty clothes. I allow the shower to wash away any leftover anxiety and change into a pair of decent clothes since I’m sure we were planning on celebrating our victory. I was wearing a black turtleneck, black slacks and a brown blazer with my black Docs. I fiddled with my gold chains as I waited outside the boys locker room for the team. 

“Hello Alex.” Ushijima greets. 

“Hi Ushijima. How are you and Tendou?” I lean against the wall, glancing at the locker room every now and then. 

“We are good. How are you and Sakusa?” I choke on my own spit and Ushijima looks concerned. 

“Um- Sakusa and I aren’t a thing.” I clarify, surprised at his question. 

“Oh I am sorry. I thought that you two were dating.” 

“It’s okay-” 

“What are you two talking about?” Sakusa interrupts. 

“Just the game.” I lie smoothly. He nods and starts a conversation with Ushijima. I stare at the wall blankly as my mind kicks into third gear. How would someone even perceive us as that? I figuratively flip through all of our moments but don’t pick up on anything abnormal. So how-

“Alex are you ready?” Sakusa cuts off my thoughts, waiting for me at the door. 

“Yes, yes I’m coming.” I hurry to the tall man as we group up with the team. 

“Alex!” Osamu pulls me into a side hug. 

“Hey Sam!” I lean into his embrace, picking up the smell of food on his shirt. 

“We’re heading to the shop.” We release each other to walk to Onigri Miya’s second location, the first being in Tokyo. The atmosphere is light with the recent win and even Sakusa is talking with Osamu while I listen quietly, watching the sun set. 

“Alex?” Osamu calls out to me. 

“Hm?” I reply, too busy watching the fall leaves dance in the wind. A hand grabs my wrist and whisks me into the shop. 

“You weren’t paying attention, dumbass.” Sakusa guides me to a table. 

“Wow, I didn’t know.” I snark slightly. He rolls his eyes and takes a seat, letting go of my arm. I steer from his table and make myself home behind the bar to help Atsumu and Osamu make onigiri. 

“What are you doing?” Atsumu asks, gloves adorning his hands and a black Onigiri Miya apron. 

“I’m helping, what does it look like I’m doing?” I put on an apron and Osamu slaps a cap on my head and I smack his arm away to adjust it. 

“Awe, look at Alex-kun.” Atsumu coos, handing Hinata a plate of onigiri. 

“Shut up!” I whack him with my hat and he yelps at my action. I stand on the other side of Osamu, allowing my mind to focus on making onigiri and the music in the background. 

“Alex! Can you make Akaashi and I onigiri?” Bokuto bounds out of nowhere, standing in front of me. 

“Is mine not good enough?” Osamu teases. 

“Yours is good but I wanna see if Alex can make it as good as yours!” 

“Obviously I do Bo.” I confidently state. 

Osamu’s eyes narrow, “Don’t get cocky now, I’m still better than you.” 

“Barely.” 

“Alex please don’t start this.” Atsumu begs. I hand Bokuto his onigiri and I face Osamu. 

“We both know I was better than you when you first started out.” 

“That’s because you’re somehow naturally talented at everything!” Osamu retorts. 

“Except Chemistry.” The room quiets at Atsumu’s comment and I lunge at him to hurt him. 

“Lets not.” Osamu grabs my waist but I wiggle out of his grasp to come at Atsumu who was on the other side of the counter. 

“You bitch, you know I’m sensitive about Chemistry!” I snarl and quite literally jump over the counter to tackle Atsumu. 

“Stop, stop, stop I’m sorry!” I whack him with my hat until I’m pulled off by Sakusa. 

“I think you did enough.” I cross my arms childishly in his arms and pout. 

“Alex your hits hurt!” Atsumu whines. 

“To be fair you deserved it.” Inunaki comments. 

“You out of all people should know Alex is sensitive about chemistry.” Meian back Inunaki up. 

“Well that was entertaining.” Hinata laughs out and I smile at him. 

“I’m glad I’m entertaining.” I throw him a cheeky grin before realizing I’m still sitting in Sakusa’s arms. “Sorry Sakusa!” I quickly get out of his arms and smile apologetically. He nods and heads back to his table, sanitizing his hands right away. 

“Alex, go sit down and eat. You’ve been plenty help.” Osamu unties my apron knot and pulls it off my body. I pout but leave to go eat. I grab a random plate of onigiri and sit between Akaashi and Sakusa. I munch on it while I listen to Sakusa’s and Akaashi’s conversation and watch Bokuto stare at Akaashi with hearts in his eyes. 

Dear God why must I be so single. I angrily chop on the onigiri as my eyes slowly drift to Sakusa. I study his black curls that are somehow always in an orderly fashion, his two moles over his right eyebrow which are perfectly linear and his dark brown eyes that look black in the lighting of the shop. 

How is this man so perfectly pretty? 

I groan and lean my head back against the booth, closing my eyes at my thoughts before they run away from me. 

“Ow!” I wake with a jolt, holding my nose and glare at Atsumu. He smiles happily at my pain and I smile sweetly while flipping him off. He fake gasps and I smirk. 

“You guys are such children.” Kiyoomi interrupts our banter. 

“It’s called having a taste of humor Omi.” I retort, glancing at his maskless face. His nose wrinkles at the nickname. 

“Don’t call me that.” He says flatly. 

“Then I gotta figure out my own then.” I smile cheekily. 

“No.” 

“Yoomi? No basic, um.” I think for a moment, “Kiyo! Kiyo is cute.” His cheeks blush slightly but he shakes his head. 

“No, absolutely not.” 

“Nope! I’m calling you Kiyo now.” I clap excitedly. Sakusa lets out a deep sigh and I turn to Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“Lovebirds stop making everyone feel single.” 

“Then go find yourself a boyfriend.” Akaashi snaps back at me. 

“No one meets my standards.” I reply seamlessly. 

“I don’t think that's a bad thing!” Bokuto smiles. 

“It’s a double edged sword.” 

“Yeah.” I wince. 

“Oh right, I forgot.” Akaashi says after Bokuto whispers in his ear. 

“We have an announcement everyone!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo for this fic, the teams will have a female counterpart so the team Alex is on the MSBY team but woman's version of it lol. sorry if it doesn't make sense. also this chapter is shorter because the next one will be (hopefully) longer and all about the game. 
> 
> happy reading!

Everyone stops talking, turning their attention on to Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Akaashi and I are moving in together!” Bokuto yells, holding Akaashi tightly in his lap. The room erupts into cheers as we all congratulate the couple. Both are smiling widely, blush adorning their cheeks as they kiss. I clap and smile at them before turning away to hide my loneliness. 

I didn’t see Sakusa staring at me. 

I woke up the next morning with a dull headache, hoping the pills will quickly take it away as I got ready for the day. I had two classes in the morning and practice since I had a game coming up in two weeks. Coach Foster had let us off for today as a victory from last night’s match. I was praying that the next couple of weeks will fly by. 

It didn’t. 

The two weeks dragged by so slowly, my practice was tough and I was running on empty. I was constantly running around from MSBY practices, my own practice and school. 

Thank God it was game day. I woke up early to actually eat and get my blood moving. I had an acai bowl with a cup of coffee for breakfast then I started my pre-game ritual. I braided my hair and put it into a ponytail, shaving, brushing my teeth and got dressed. Our uniforms were all black including the spandex. I got dressed into my uniform before throwing on sweats and a hoodie. I wasn’t sure if the MSBY boys were gonna come, if I’m being honest I didn’t even tell them I had a game. Oops. 

I grabbed my volleyball bag and quickly put on my Nike sneakers. A knock on my door stopped my struggle with my shoes. 

“It’s open.” I call out. 

“It’s game day!” A familiar energetic blonde stuck her head in. 

“Good morning to you too, Yui.” I smile at her, finally getting my feet into my shoes and standing up. 

“You excited or what?” Yui bounced up and down on the balls of her feet in my doorway. 

“Yes I am excited, I’m just not showing it.” I state Yui moving into the hallway so I can lock the door. 

“You barely ever show emotion anyways.” Yui points out as we make our way out of the dorm building to the gym. 

“That’s not true.” I argue. She shakes her head in disagreement but doesn’t say anything. 

“I’m so hyped!” Yui jumps around like an excited child.

“I can see that.” Yui continues to chatter about that game until we enter the gym. The familiar sounds of sneakers squeaking and slams from the volleyball. 

“Good morning girls!” Our setter, Himari greets us. 

“Good morning Himari.” Yui and I greet in unison. 

“Hey Captain!” Akari, an outside hitter, welcomes me. 

I nod in greeting, “Good morning everyone! Gather around please.” The sounds of the gym quiet down as the girls gather around. “We all know how good I am with words so let me just say this. This is the first game of the season and we are playing our rivals. We put in our all. Period. We don’t doubt our plays, think quickly but efficiently, let's win.” We break out into cheer and start to stretch and warm up. 

It was our turn to play the Alders.


	11. Chapter 11

We warmed up for a solid hour before having a break to drink and eat. The atmosphere was light and filled with energy and excitement. The doors of the gym burst open and we turned to see what the commotion was. 

Bokuto had Atsumu in a headlock, Hinata jumping and cheering around the two, Sakusa looked appalled to be near the three idiots. 

“Hey dumbasses! What are you doing here?” I yell out, not moving from my spot on the ground. 

“Just three dumbasses.” Sakusa states flatly once he is closer. The other three continued to hang around the doors. Sakusa wiped down the bench before sitting down next to me. I was laying on a blanket, using my gym bag as a pillow. “Why didn’t you tell us you had a game today?” Sakusa asks, glancing back and forth between me and the other three. 

“I honestly forgot.” I turned to lay on my back, looking up at Sakusa from the floor. 

“Atsumu saw something on Twitter and blew up our phones.” 

“When did he see that?” 

“5 am.” I cringe at the thought of getting up that early. I woke up around 7ish. 

“That sounds awful.” I conclude. Sakusa nods and lets out a sigh. 

“Are you guys gonna join us or what?” I yelled at the three who were still fighting. Atsumu was no longer in a headlock, he was trying to tackle Bokuto but it wasn’t working. They stopped to stare at me before scrambling over. 

“Sorry!” Hinata apologizes to the team. They nod their heads, returning back to their conversations. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that you had a game?!” Atsumu jumps on me. 

“Ow!” I flinch at his heavy weight on my body. “Because I forgot! Now get off of me!” I smack Atsumu’s forehead and he rolls off my body. 

“What time is your game?” Bokuto asks while passing a volleyball with Hinata. 

“It starts at 11.” I play with my own ball, setting it while laying down. 

“You still have two hours.” Hinata points out. 

“Technically one, the Alders are supposed to arrive at 10 to warm up and then the game actually starts at 11.” I explain, catching the ball from hitting myself in the face. 

“I was looking at more apartments since Bokuto and Hinata backed out.” 

I nodded before pausing, “Wait, Hinata too?” 

Sakusa nods his head, “He’s moving in with Kageyama.” 

“Hinata you traitor!” I threw a ball at his head but he expected it so he just threw it back. 

“Sorry.” He smiles sheepishly, clearly not meaning it. 

I fell asleep quickly, holding the volleyball close to me. 

“Alex!” I wake up with a ball to the face. 

“What.” I groan, not amused. 

“The Alders are here, get up.” I blink away the light while stretching out my limbs. 

“But I was sleeping.” I pout after a yawn. 

“Yeah but you have a game to win.” Sakusa points out while he gets up. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” I stand up to crack my back and get the blood flowing. 

“Good luck.” 

“Thanks Omi.” I smile at him and he shakes his head at the nickname. 

The four boys head up into the stands while we check out our competition. The Alders are full of tall girls while our team has a good diversity of heights. I narrowed my eyes at the captain, Hina. We each take a side to warm back up again, the atmosphere tense. Soon, the gym is filled with fans and cheers. I strip off my sweats and hoodie to expose my uniform. I tied a gold hair scarf and pulled up my knee pads from my ankles. The other girls wore a gold jersey and black spandex. 

The ref called me over to shake hands with Hina and call a coin toss for who would serve first. 

“Tails.” I call, locking eyes with Hina. 

“Heads then.” The ref tosses the coin and slaps it on his hand, the gym is collectively quiet. 

“Tails.” The ref calls out and I smirk. Our side of the gym breaks out into cheer and I can pick out Bokuto’s, Hinata’s and Atsumu’s cheers in the crowd. 

“We’ll serve receive.” I walk away to our side of the net, the girls hit my back at my call. I give the girls on the court a high five before standing on the outside line, waiting to be subbed in. The ref blows a whistle and I switch with Sara to go to spot 6. I dropped down to serve receive, touching the floor to help ground myself. 

Hina was up serving, she bounced the ball against the floor, spun it, then proceeded to toss the ball high up and slammed it over. She aimed it right at me and I was determined to not allow the first point to be a service ace. I ran forward, passing the ball right to our setter Himari. Hina has a mean serve and I could feel the sting from the ball on the forearms but I welcome the pain. This was gonna be a fun game.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a snow day and i'll probs have another tmrw since the snow keeps coming down. i finished the plot line of this fic but i need to stop procrastinating on actually writing lol. if you have any ideas feel free to comment! 
> 
> theres a lot of dialogue 
> 
> happy reading!

The first and second game was close, 25-23. It was the third game and we were all thoroughly exhausted. The Alders had us working hard for each point, a long rally to earn them. We were currently down a couple points, 7-13, I dove for another ball that richoteched off of Yui’s fingers. I landed with a thump, passing the ball over the net, it wasn’t a nice dive, one that would hurt in the morning. I stood up only to have to chase after another ball on the other side. I pancake a ball but after I passed the ball, my hand was stepped on. 

I recoil away immediately, hissing at the pain in my right hand. The ref blows the whistle, pausing the game. Yui was the one that accidentally stepped on my hand. 

“Shit Alex, I’m so sorry!” Yui panics as she takes a look at my hand. Deep blue bruises were starting to form on my pointer, middle and ring finger. Those fingers were throbbing, but other than that it looked worse for wear. The athletic director came to look at my hand. 

“Can you bend your fingers?” She asks, gently holding my hand. I bend my fingers but gasp slightly at the pain. I can bend my pointer and ring finger slightly but I can’t bend my middle at all. 

“Let’s get these x-rayed.” She helps me up and informs my coach. The back up libero, Sara, gets subbed in while I head down to the infirmary. My middle finger isn’t broken but I sprained it. She put a splint on the finger and gave me instructions to care for it. I had to come back in a week for a check up but I couldn’t practice until it healed. She gave me pain meds and tape to tape it after it healed for precaution. 

I walked out of the infirmary to the MSBY boys waiting for me. 

“Are you okay?” Atsumu reaches out for my hand to inspect it. 

“Yeah, I just sprained my middle finger.” I say nonchalantly. 

“‘Just.’” Sakusa uses air quotations. 

“It’s just a little sprain. I’ll be fine.” I wave off the concern. “I can’t play for a week though.” I pout. 

“Can you do anything?” Bokuto asks, concern quieting his energetic persona. 

“No.” I whine, turning around to head back to the game. 

“Can you use that hand?” Sakusa asks. 

“No. I’m going to do bad in class since I can’t write notes.” I realize. 

“You’ll do fine.” Hinata coos. 

“I’m sure the athletic director will send an email out to your teachers.” Kiyoomi points out. 

“I guess.” I open the doors to see the girls cooling down with stretches. “Uh- did we win?”

“Alex! Are you okay?!” Yui scrambles from the floor to look at my hand.

“Yes I’m okay. I have a sprained middle finger and I can’t play for a week.” 

Coach Ichika pats my shoulder, “You’ll be excused from practices, don’t worry about coming in. Focus on school and exercise a little at least okay?” She smiles at me sweetly. 

I nod, “Okay I will.” 

“Now go stretch with your girls and congratulate them for your win.” She gently pushes me into the circle and I sit down to stretch. The atmosphere is light and airy, we sing parts of songs and make TikTok references. The team was going out for lunch but I decided to skip and go home. 

I wave goodbye and meet up with the group. 

“You played well until your finger got stepped on!” Atsumu rubs my hair and I make the mistake of smacking him with my bad hand, I wince at the pain. 

“She’s really good.” 

I roll my eyes at Sakusa’s comment, elbowing Atsumu with my left arm to let me go. 

“So where are we going?” I ask, shivering slightly in the November breeze. 

“Wherever you pick! It was your game.” Bokuto frolics next to me. Hinata was a couple paces behind us, talking with Kageyama on the phone. 

“I’m in the mood for tacos. So Taco Bell sounds great. ” I smile happily, forgetting about the throbbing of my fingers and the soreness of my muscles. 

“Taco Bell sounds so good!” Atsumu agrees. 

“When we eat, I can talk about apartment shopping.” Sakusa states. I nod my head, not really paying attention, focusing on the thought of tacos. We walked to a nearby Taco Bell, ordering food and heading back to the dorms because Sakusa didn’t want to sit down and eat there. 

We arrived at Sakusa’s dorm, Komori was probably off at class so we occupied the room. Sakusa and I sat at the table while the three sat on the floor, Sakusa not trusting them on the furniture with food. Especially after the popcorn incident. 

I got myself two CrunchWrap Supremes and a MountainDew freeze. Sakusa was munching on a protein bowl, saying that it wasn’t his cheat day. That man watches what he eats like a hawk. 

“So the apartment shopping.” I start, sipping the freeze. 

“The lady that had the one apartment ended up leasing it to someone else. I really liked her so I asked if she had any others. She had the perfect one. It had four bedrooms, four baths, a big kitchen and living room with a balcony. We even have rooftop access.” Sakusa was tapping his fingers, the only sign that he was excited. 

“It sounds expensive.” I wince at the thought of spending money that I don’t have. 

“It’s not terrible. It’s better since there will be four of us splitting it. It’s only like $300,000.” 

“I’m sorry what.” I blink at him. “I have like maybe $500.” 

“Omi you forget that some of us aren’t as rich as you.” Atsumu says with a full mouth. 

“Alex, don’t worry about anything.” Sakusa concludes. I open my mouth to complain but he shoots me a glare and I grumble under my breath. “She said we can move in around January 7th.” 

“So right after exams.” Sakusa nods his head. 

“When’s our next game?” I ask, leaning back in my chair. 

“December 10th.” Sakusa answers. 

“We have exams right after break right?” Hinata asks. I nod my head. 

“I think finals start Jan 5th.” 

“You’re right.” Sakusa says. 

“Do we wanna celebrate Christmas before we head off to our families?” Bo asks. 

“We totally should!” I smile at the thought. 

“I guess we could.” Sakusa says flatly. 

“I’m already thinking of ideas.” I smirk. 

“It’s not even Thanksgiving yet.” Sakusa deadpans. 

“I’m well aware.” I retort. 

“Alex are you gonna go back home for Christmas?” Atsumu asks. 

“No I’m not.” I smile softly. My family moved back to America when I went to college. We had moved to Japan when I was 3. “That's a lot of money to fly down for a couple days just to come back up so there’s no point.” I explain, letting a wave of homesickness wash over me. 

“How has your mom been?” Atsumu asks softly. 

“She could be better. She’s focusing on taking care of Mags.” 

“When was the last time you talked to her?” 

“I text her frequently but haven’t called her in awhile. I was gonna talk to her tonight about my game.” Everyone is quiet for a little, Hinata, Sakusa and Bokuto being kept in the dark about Atsumu and I’s conversation. 

“Anyways- when is your next game Lex?” Tsumu asks. 

“Um, I think January 16th.” 

“I think I’m gonna leave guys. Akaashi and I are gonna start packing today!” Bokuto got his heart eye face on as soon as he started talking about Akaashi. Imagine having that kinda love, couldn’t be me. 

“Have fun Bo! Tell Keiji I said hi!” I wave goodbye. 

“I’m gonna head out too, Kageyama and I are going apartment shopping tomorrow!” Hinata smiles happily. 

“Bye Tangerine.” I ruffled his hair. He playfully pushes me away as he heads out the door. 

“And then there were three.” 

“Yeah.” We sat in awkward silence, I was starting to fall asleep with my chin in my hand. 

“Alex, if you wanna go sleep you can.” Sakusa offers. 

“Are you trying to kick me out?” 

“Yes.” I laugh but get up from my chair and throw my trash up. 

“Are you going to kick me out next?” Atsumu asks with a smirk. 

“Yes, now get out.” Sakusa says flatly, ushering him out the door. 

“Do you want help cleaning?” I ask, fiddling with the strings of my hoodie. 

“No. Go back to your dorm. You had a long day.” Sakusa verbally pushes me out of his dorm. 

“Fine, fine I’ll go.” I sigh and wave goodbye to the raven haired male. He smiles softly at my sleepy expression, waving quickly before closing his door. 

I head back to my dorm, immediately jumping on to my bed, not caring to change out of my sweaty clothes or take a shower. I took some pain meds to get rid of the annoying throbbing sensation in my fingers. It was more prominent in my middle finger but the pointer and ring finger hurt from the bruises. The purple and blue bruise stood out against my pale skin and the splint was also annoying me. I focused away from my fingers, allowing sleep to overcome my exhausted body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, you have no idea how much I love writing, I literally do it daily. ANYWAYS- I love you guys and your support <3


End file.
